


(Forcibly) Tasting the Rainbow

by What_a_dork2006



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: -Ish, And Leo Valdez, Cute, Cute Dorks, Embarrassing Nico and Will, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Interruption, M/M, Mentioned Heaphastus Cabin, More rainbows, Multi, Nicknames, Nico just wants a kiss, No Privacy, Pride!!, Protective!Annabeth, Protective!Jason, Rainbow, Snoopy!Piper, So does Will, prank, protective!percy, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_a_dork2006/pseuds/What_a_dork2006
Summary: Its Solangelo First Kiss time but they keep getting interrupted so Will takes Nico on a date, No one dares interrupt there. Right?





	(Forcibly) Tasting the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Accounts owner sister (again) So don't judge. Tried really hard to make this fluffy. also Never written kissing so again don't judge. Enjoy.  
> WARNING: I do not own ANY of these characters. ALL belongs to RICK RIORDAN

**Will**

 

It has been a month after the Giant War and Will, believe it or not, was happier than ever. He finally got the chance to call Death boy  _his_ Death boy. He was so happy his smiles could rival the son (Sorry dad get yourself a Nico and you'll get it). Everything about him is perfect. The name Di Angelo really suited the pale yet olive toned, High cheekboned, Dark curly halo of haired, Plump sweet pink ~~curved bow extremely kissable probably tastes amazing~~ lips, amazingly sexy yet absolutely adorable son of Hades. And he was mine and I was his, So backoff Aphrodite cabin (and others). Sure you would think being head counsellor of the Apollo cabin and head medic of the infirmary he would be busy to keep a boyfriend, especially while treating all the injuries from the war, but thats where one of the perks fits in. Nico was now an official nurse who happened to have the same shifts as me...Hmmmmmmm *he hums sarcastically*. Just after the war when Nico was hanging around the infirmary due to my, In his words, "Insufferable pleading whines" my siblings decided that he may as well learn something so he could help out and he learned pretty quick, so now he was my assistant. I loved the idea before we started dating and I loved even more when I found out Nico asked to be put under me. (A;N not like that ya nasties???!!!)

Now Will loved the infirmary don't get him wrong. Healing was his only talent as an Apollo child so it was where he felt at home, but right now he would love to burn it down if he meant he didn't get any more interruptions. This had happened four times already. It didn't help that they were all from their friends combined, like they had planned it. Every single time they were about kiss apparently a self-built sensor would go off in all their friends heads and either one of his friends or nico's friends would come and get them. Now all he could think about was kissing those lips until they forgot each others name. Kayla had apparently had enough of his daydreaming so after two misplaced stitches and three cases that became more severe after a bad setting, he was promptly kicked out of the infirmary to clear his head. He went to is favorite clearing in the woods to think when he remembered all of the "little inconveniences".

**1.**

It had been a week since they've admitted their feelings towards each other but they only hugged and kissed on the cheek and will was already elated that his feelings were reciprocated so he was more than fine and he thought Nico was to as to not rush himself. He was still new to the touching thing but apparently he was getting used to it quick. It was a normal evening in the infirmary and they were treating the last few patients. He was watching Nico cut bandages and clean stitches in a pair of absolutely ~~sexy~~ adorable pink scrubs, still grumbling about how "He was the Ghost king and he shouldn't be subjected to the torture that is the colour pink". The infirmary was quiet and they were completely. And utterly. Alone. 

"Hey will" he asked shyly

"hmmmm" I said without looking up.

"I want to try something but I sorta need your help"

"Sure death boy, What is it?" I asked finally looking up at him. He blushed and fixed his eyes on his knees instead. "Hey" I stated "we promised that we could talk to each other about anything okay? so say whats on your mind. I promise I wont get upset."

"Promise you wont laugh" he whispered 

"Never"

"Okay fine" he resigned "So I was at a movie night with the seven, and this movie was put on and there was this couple kissing and I was like 'weird, why do want to lick each other tongues' and then Percy, You know how competitive he gets, goes 'pfft I can beat that' and furiously makes out with Annabeth and Jason, even more competitive, does the same with Piper SO when their done they all look really happy and their giving each other looks and they all suddenly leave me alone in my cabin and considering what the couple did next in the movie I kinda had a guess of what they did SO I was like wait would it be like that with you and would it be as nice as it looks or would it be gross because they were very LITERALLY licking each other's tongues SO I was like hey maybe I can ask will since were dating because we are dating right? Unless you don't want to be which is cool but I kinda just thought aaaannnd now I'm rambling so I'll just shut up and don't laugh at me" He finished with a blush while looking down at his knees. With every word he said my head filled with images of the seven, Percy and Jason and then of us so as gently as I could I told him my answer. 

"YES!" I screamed at him (Damn you teenage hormones). He looked up shocked and confused at the same time so I cleared my throat and answered more humanely "Mrghm... I meant if you would like to try it I would be happy to help you. It's natural to be curious, Neeks so it's nothing to be embarrassed about."  _Sound like a dad when you talk to your boyfriend about French-Kissing each other, why not Solace, you Smooth fucker, you. "_ Besides I was meaning to ask you on a proper date but neither of us has really had time, but if you'll still have me I would love to be your boyfriend".

He smiled a bright smile and muttered "You sap"

So I continue, like the love machine I am, To say "So do you still want to try it?" 

 "Yeah"

"Okay, If you want me to stop just say so okay?"

"  'kay"

I lean in ready to make history as the world greatest first kiss when Kayla and Jason burst in at the same time. We jump apart like we we're on fire and send matching glares to the intruders. 

"Nico let's go already there's a seven movie night we can't miss because we got the new marvel movie under ' Suspicious' terms which is only for the night" He explained while carrying a dumbfounded nico away.

"Will, You know that you can't work this late into the night you have to go rest or so help me I will takeaway your healing priveledges"

"No please dont. I'm go, I'm leaving now and already asleep please don't make me stop healing" I pleaded like a manly man.

* * *

 

**2.**

This time they were both on lockdown for working to hard so they took advantage of the new plasma screen tv in cabin 13 (Hades is literal godly parent goals) and had a Disney marathon at my request for the benefit of nico's education. We were in the middle of Frozen when I remembered we were alone. So I calmly paused the movie in the middle of olafs death song, Named by nico, and turned to said boy. 

"What was that for?" He asked Clearly more into it than i thought.

"Well we're alone so I thought we could, If you still want, to try that thing you wanted to do before we were interrupted"

"Oh" with a blush "Sure, If you don't mind"

So we start again with the leaning in and we get closer this time, his breath soft against my lips and then BAM, the saviour of Olympus in all his glory, Percy Jackson covered in blue glitter......

"Nico! I need your shadow travel to get back at Jason, I mean look at what he did to me! Let's go!" Hauling nico over his shoulder he left the cabin without even acknowledging Will, while simultaneously grumbling "you sing about blue glitter once".

Well....... this is fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

 

 

*End of Flashback*

There were many more like this and each were more embarrassing and annoying than the last. This gave him an idea. Nico was a good person and those people deserved hard-working partners so he would ask nico on a proper date. And he already had a plan.

After that forced break and the remaining time on shift he skipped up to the arena where nico was teaching a sword fighting lesson. He let himself stare shamelessly at him since everyone else was paying attention to what he was actually saying while he studied exactly how well his sweat-soaked shirt clung to his muscles in all the right ways.  _Damn_. Right now for his mission. He waited for the crowd to thin before he set off stage one: Ask him out and get  _verbal_ confirmation. "Hey Nico!" He turned to face me. 

"Oh hey Will, I was just coming to get you to play some video games you talk about so much, what do you need?"

"We can still do that because, Yes, but I was going to ask if you would like to go with me on a picnic date this weekend?" My voice hopeful.

"Really?" He blushed (one part of my brain screamed 'It's illegal to be this cute!') "Of course. It'd be my pleasure."

Ask him out and verbal confirmation?  _check._

"Now video games, Nico I am about to introduce you the eight world wonder that is......Xbox" 

He snorts "Dork"

* * *

 

The weekend couldn't have come quicker. I had everything ready. 

_Picnic blanket complete with generic red and white checkers pattern? Check_

_Picnic basket actually wooden provided by the Demeter cabin? Check_

_Tupperware containing nico's and now will's favourite food that he learned from Clovis who found out from nico's dreams of food? Check_

_Handmade pink lemonade to quench their thirsts and nico's curiosity? Check_

_Romantic and PRIVATE setting for perfect mood? Check_

_Flowers to make nico's big 1930 heart explode with fondness and nostalgia? Check_

_One devishly handsome date for said boy? No but I would have to do. (Wow thanks for the confidence booster brain)_

All I needed now was one Death boy. I walked over to nico's cabin looking like a stud, If I do say so myself, going over everything detail in my head. I knock on the door like a gentleman, despite the fact I walk in uninvited every morning to wake him, and wait. As I wait I am completely unaware of the other power couples or as they call themselves 'Nico Protection Squad' watching with mixed reactions about everything.

**Percy**

I don't like it. I don't like it all. Let me rephrase, I don't like him. I mean yeah sure he saved Annabae and I'll forever be grateful and,  _yes,_ he did save alot of lives since he started as head counsellor. If he wasn't already Apollo's favourite mortal son because of the similarity in looks, he will be now because of the healing abilities he inherited. Annabae says he's one of the most powerful demigod to exist but so am I so my dislike is justified. Besides he was trying to move in on my Nico. Now don't get me wrong we aren't dating or in love or anything but he's like a brother to me, Doom and gloom and all. Yes it was a bit of shock when I found out he was gay and had a crush on me but he also said he was over me so now I had to protect from a new kind evil he wouldn't know of until it was too late: Terrible boyfriends. Now of course he knew not all men were Gabe but that didn't mean there weren't other's out there and he only knew Will in certain circumstances of war so I had no idea whether he was boyfriend material or not. I voiced my concerns to Annabae (yes it's a permanent Nickname. Deal with it) She agreed so when I proposed this 'little expedition' to her she came with albeit reluctantly, wanting to respect his privacy and all that shiz. It took a little convincing and studying promises but now they were here under some borrowed mist watching Will wait for nico to open the door with flowers, Black roses which was really thoughtful since he's from the 1930s and would be considered a sign of courting, but still! 

**Annabeth**

Look I trust Will. I really do but I don't know how he treats his partners. Now one part of me says that 'Will is an amazing person and friend so why wouldn't he be a good boyfriend' but the other part if me that won the fight about coming with Percy here says 'but people can change who knows and if that happens I will not let anything hurt my smol cinnamon roll of a brother!' It must show on my face because Percy looked over to me and squeezed my hand for reassurance and nodded at me to show he felt the same. I smiled back warm and happy now because that's how I feel whenever I remember we've reached the point of silent conversations.

We turn back to will just in time to see nico's face when he sees the flowers. The feelings that reflects on his face consists of shock, surprise, realisation and then fondness and adoration. That's as much as I have ever seen him let himself show. Well Will must be doing something right if he helps nico get out of his shell like this. They exchange a shy peck on the cheek before they turn and walk off, hands and fingers intertwined. Now we know they around our age but we still don't want them getting frisky so we made a habit out of interuppting them when their about to kiss using piper's Aphrodite powers.  ~~I have~~  We have no doubt they going to try again but since it's their first date we planned to back off after this last time but the show must end with a BANG.  ~~I spend way to much time with Leo and Percy~~.

**Jason**

I really really hope I'm not going to have to fry solace. The son of Apollo seemed to make nico really happy and that was all I really wanted. I was there when Cupid forced a confession out of nico and I felt and saw his memories. The amount of pain, sadness and anger I saw, I felt was more than overwhelming and after everything he's done for the demigods Roman and Greek alike and substantially me I would do anything to make him happy and if  ~~obliterating~~ tolerating boyfriends was what it would take then I would do it for him. He was like our little brother even though he calls me his dad I  would literally adopt just to make him that much happier. But this Will character has also made the impossible accomplishment of showing nico its okay to show and feel things other than fear, anger and regret. Maybe he was a good guy but until their first date he was not going to let him touch his smol bean! Thanks to piper they knew exactly when they were about to kiss so they would always come up with excuses to seperate them immediately. One time Percy the impulsive puppy dumped a bucket of glitter of himself and ran off yelling "Operation disco ball sneak attack commence!" Now they were all just watching them for their first date and they were planning to interuppt this time with a bit of a surprise. Leo was waiting for them at the so called private location spot with said surprise waiting. Heheehehe.

**Piper**

I was protective of nico sure I mean he's already been through so much but I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Now this isn't something I normally take pride from  ~~in fact I try ignore it as much as possible~~ but this time it was different. Now not only could I sense budding relationships but I can sense when said people are about to get intimate. Now Nico is not somebody I would want to mess with but Solangelo has been Aphrodite cabins new OTP ship and what kind of cabin counsellor would she be if she wasn't there to witness their ship become canon. She was there because of Jason but mostly because of her  ~~snoopiness~~ curiosity. Leo was waiting with the surprise of their lives they had planned for them. 

Will and nico had arrived and they were making conversation while eating what smelled very good all the while believing that they were alone. It was almost cruel but their reactions would be worth it and the outcome even more.

**Nico**

The date was going great. Will picked me up at my cabin with a bouquet of black roses that warmed my little 1930s heart after seeing this gesture from other gentlemen to their gals. While they walking I tried wrap my head around the fact that I, closeted and always angry at the world, Nico di Angelo was on a date with literal sun in his smiles, all round good and friendly, Will Solace. Yes they had confessed their feelings for each other but that had been nearly two weeks ago and they had yet to go on a proper date and now here they were in the meadow on the edge of woods on top of a hill with a perfect view of the sunset. Looking around he realised Will had thought of everything from the colour of the blanket to his favourite food (he didn't question he just enjoyed it) to the pink lemonade I've always wanted to try. This makes me smile at Will and get a warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart. All this for me. 

We had finished the picnic and now we were just leaning on each other and watching the sunset in a comfortable silence with a million little hanging in air but left unsaid. 

I looked up at him and I saw the way the backdrop of a nearly pink/orange sky made him look like a painting someone drew too well. He looks down at me after sometime and a silent agreement is made and we both lean towards each other, my eyes fluttering closed as his breath warms my cold lips. We get closer and closer until..... BOOM. A loud sound that comes from behind us so we turn around and we see a stage unpack itself into it's full size with the musical Apollo campers in rainbow costume performing a song about a gay European and football shorts??!?! With a rainbow everchaning background while his friends Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo danced around on the floor near the stage throwing little colourful yet surprisingly solid balls of sugar and singing "Taste the rainbow!" all making an explosion of colour and sound while Kayla Knowles and Butch Walker rolled around on the floor laughing at us.

I could not even comprehend the mess for like a minute straight until I put all the pieces and realised my friends had this all planned just so we wouldn't kiss and I wouldn't put past them to intentionally interuppt us every other time. Well only one way to make this problem go away.

**Will**

I took one look at the rainbow chaos and just facepalmed praying to any god listening that they would all get swallowed by a hole in the ground. 

I looked up after the noise quieted down little and unfortunately they were all still there and all still giggling. I turned to nico to apologise profusely and ask him to use his skeletons to kick them all, siblings included, into next week. I turned but nico already started talking.

"Seriously guys! It's been you all along! And here was telling myself that the Fates were against me again! Godsdammit people no matter how many times you call me 'smol bean' or 'cinnamon roll' I can still take care of myself. You know what since you wanted a show you'll get one!"

With that he turned to me, grabbed the collar on my shirt and pulled me down until my lips met his and after weeks of relentless and unintentional teasing Will just let go.

After a moment of shock I used my own hands to grabs nico's waist while said boy slid his hands into my hair and we pulled each other impossibly closer. Our lips moved together in a dance of lust until my tongue licked the seam of his and slips into his mouth after he gasps. Our hands swap places and our tongues furiously get familiar with each other's mouth completely unaware of anything around them.

That is until Piper let's out a sqeaul which alerts back to reality. We jump apart to see the Apollo and iris cabin smirking at us while Leo and Piper squeal and Jason, Annabeth and Percy glare at me like it was me who corrupted their baby. Nico and just stand there frozen until HE suddenly yells " This was a bad idea"  and then grabs my hand we shadow travel to his cabin where land on his bed with matching looks that say 'What the hades just happened?'. 

Our eyes lock and we both start laughing out of hysteria until we're both on the cold obsidian floor. I sit up and ask hopefully "Do you wanna try that again?" And when he answers by pressing his lips on mine I conclude that it was the best first date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Comment your suggestion for improving and leave kudos. MWAh


End file.
